


《Death》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 死神x人类au [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 死神x人类au存档。





	《Death》

All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on.

 

……

 

 

[0]

 

 

Marco是一个死神，就是广义上在黑夜中拿走将死之人性命的神。他耀眼的金发在黑夜中被隐与黑色的兜帽之中。他坐在自己的镰刀上，刀刃是血红色的镰刀悬浮在空中，Marco拿出一个小本子，划去上面的一个名字，代表今天的工作结束。

 

 

人类的灵魂在失去那些鲜活的记忆之后浓缩成一个如萤火一般的光点，在玻璃瓶里一闪一闪地发光。灵魂，是多么重要的东西。有了它，人才能被称之为活着。所以，它可以用来续命。Marco想到躺在医院病床上的恋人，握紧了手里的玻璃瓶。

 

 

夜晚的医院很安静，空气里浮动着永远不会消散的消毒水味道。Marco轻巧地落在地上，转过身关上了窗户，才走到床边去看情况时好时坏的Mario。

 

 

仪器上曲折的线条证明这个二十出头的年轻人还活着，Marco打开玻璃瓶，灵魂慢慢的飘出，然后慢慢地进入了Mario的眉心。这似乎让Mario不适，他在睡梦里皱眉，Marco俯身轻吻他冰冷的脸，伸出食指把他的眉头抚平。

 

 

做完这一切之后Mario的脸色变得红润了许多，双唇微微开合，“Marco……Marco……”他呢喃道，Marco握住他的手，“我在这里，sunny，安心地睡吧。”Mario似乎听到了他的话，手指微微收紧，然后陷入沉睡。Marco坐在床边，就这么拉着他的手。

 

 

敲门声有些突兀地响起，“今晚你是值班医生啊。”Marco说道，很少有人能够看到他，但眼前这位Hummels医生不属于那一类人。他还记得自己对他说的第一句话，“作为一个医生，能够看到亡魂和游灵，一定很痛苦吧。”

 

 

“你今天来得倒是比以前早。”Mats检查了一下连接Mario身体的仪器，一切正常后开口道。“今天只有一个人。”Marco淡淡地说，“在家里心脏病突发，大概明天就有报道了。或者后天。”

 

 

“他又能多活一天了。”Mats看着Mario的脸说道。用的肯定语气。

 

 

“是！”Marco下意识地加重了语气。

 

 

一个灵魂，换取Mario一天的生命。死神的恋人，这个本不应该存在的身份让他身体状况一天不如一天，Marco明白这是这么一回事，人类不能长时间呆在自己身边，否则就会逐渐衰竭最后死去。

 

 

但是他就是卑鄙而自私，他爱Mario，不能忍受自己漫长的生命里不再有他。

 

 

他是一个优秀而敬业的死神，不会有死神比他更好，所以天神允准了他用灵魂换取Mario生命的请求。

 

 

 

“你还不明白什么是爱。”天神留下这样一句话给他。

 

 

“一开始我就很奇怪，他的身体状况根本不可能撑过半个月，但他却一直活着，甚至有时候精神不错。那天在病房里看到你，我就知道是怎么回事了。”Mats说道，“原来死神也有感情。”

 

 

“谁都有感情，神，人，还有那些放不下感情的魂。死神的任务之一就是清除那些因为执念太大而弥留于世的魂。”Marco有些漫不经心地说道。“越是在黑暗中的物种，就越向往光明。”否则他又为什么会对Mario有这样大的执着。

 

 

这个人，就像阳光一样让人没有办法抗拒他的温暖。

 

 

Mario能看见Marco，在遇到Mats以前，Mario是唯一一个平时也能看到他的人。他在晚上在屋顶上照星星时遇到了Marco。他用颤抖的声音问了一句你是谁。反倒是让Marco觉得很惊讶。“你能看见我？”他从镰刀上跳下落在Mario身边。

 

 

“恩。”Mario说道，他忽然想起了之前看到过的故事，“你是……死神？”Marco的点头让他长大了嘴巴。

 

 

“你……不害怕?”Marco迟疑地问道。面前的人摇摇头，圆圆的眼睛里闪现着好奇，“老实说，在今晚以前我都不相信你的存在。”还想说什么却打了一个寒战，“好冷。”他搓搓手臂低声说道。“早知道就穿一件外套了。”Marco没有告诉他这是因为他在自己身边的缘故。

 

 

“你是因为有人死去才出现在这里的吗？”Mario问道。

 

 

Marco点头，这是他的任务，也是职责。

 

 

“白天你会出现吗？”问完之后Mario打了一个哈欠，然后揉了揉眼睛，明显已经困极了。“我能不能出现，和你有什么关系？”Marco换了一个站姿看着他问道。这个人类似乎比他想象得要有趣。

 

 

“我有很多事情想问你，但是我睡得比较早，如果你只是晚上出现的话就不能和你聊天了。”Mario一本正经地说道。过了一会像想起什么似的伸出手，“我叫Mario Gotze。”Marco伸出手和他握了一下，隔着黑色的皮手套也能感受到Mario手掌的温暖，那是他不可能拥有的温度。

 

 

“Marco Reus。顺便，我可以在白天出现。”

 

 

“真的吗！”Mario有些兴奋的说！“你能来我家吗？”不是每个人都有机会看到死神的。Marco点点头，虽然他喜欢在白天补眠，但是为了第一个能够在正常情况下看到他的人类，他似乎可以破例一次。

 

 

“太好了。”看着Mario的笑容，Marco也不自觉地勾起了嘴角。似乎终于有点有意思的人出现了。

 

 

这便是他们的初遇，如果时间能倒退，Marco想大概他还是会在被那个院子里的花朵吸引而停留，然后遇到Mario。

 

 

……

 

 

“我只是想让他留在我身边。”Marco低声道，像是说给Mats听的，又像是说给自己听的。他不愿失去这来之不易的温暖。尽管有时候他也会唾弃自己，只要自己离他远远的，Mario的身体自然也会好起来，而不是像现在这样用灵魂续命。

 

 

“有人说过你很自私吗？”Mats扭开门把手的时候说道，医生的声音平缓却隐隐带着一些质问的语气。

 

 

“呵，死神可从来就不是什么高尚的神。”Marco轻笑一声后说道。他自己比谁都清楚，死神这样的神，根本不配，也不能拥有感情。因为这样，只会害死别人。

 

 

 

 

[1]

 

 

Benedikt从今天新运来的花里挑出了最好的狐尾百合，馥郁的香气总是让人心情舒畅。“又要去看Mario？”Julian嘴里叼着抹了番茄酱的吐司片，含糊不清地问道。

 

 

“嗯。”Benedikt拨弄了一下百合的花瓣，“Mats说他的情况最近比较稳定。”他是Mario的邻居，基本都是他的半个哥哥了，一年前Mario身体开始衰竭，他隔天就要去医院看看，顺便给他带去一束花。

 

 

“虽然那个Hummels不是什么好人，但是医术倒还勉强可以信任。”Julian撇撇嘴说道，伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角的那点番茄酱。他不喜欢那个Mats Hummels，从第一次见面就是这样，不论是他一看就是花花公子的长相还是身上带着的消毒水味道都让Julian觉得厌恶。

 

 

好吧，更重要的原因应该是Mats成了他表哥的男友。

 

 

“你应该对他少些敌意，Julian。”Benedikt有些无奈地说。“我还是不明白Mats到底哪里招惹你了。”

 

 

“他哪里都招惹我。”Julian嘟囔着说，把吐司全部塞进嘴里。挥了挥手，“快去医院吧，代我向Mario问好。”

 

 

Benedikt有些无奈地拍了拍他的肩，抱着那束花走向医院。

 

 

[2]

 

 

Mario的情况很特殊，没有预兆，没有病症，只是器官衰竭，时常昏睡。而且情况时好时坏，有时候需要在医院抢救十个小时才能脱离危险，有时候又可以坐起来和Benedikt说话。医院对于这种特殊的情况提供了免费的病房，看护和最好的医生。但是同样的是，Mario的血液要被他们用于研究。

 

 

Mario自己同意了这件事，签完之后还捏了一下自己的手，“没关系的，说不定研究出来我是个异能者呢。”

 

 

特护病房这层楼Benedikt已经来熟了。他看不见靠墙站着一身黑衣的死神，自然不知道Mario为什么会变成现在这样。

 

 

Benedikt换掉了已经有些枯萎的花，新鲜的百合上面流转着阳光。Benedikt坐在床边的椅子上，慢慢地给还在睡觉的Mario讲最近发生的事情。这一年发生了很多事，Mario的父母因为他的病症吵架，离婚；自己因为时常来医院认识了Mats……

 

 

Marco并不想了解Benedikt口中的那些事，因为那些人的名字可能在某个夜晚出现在自己的那本小册子上。他转身离开，余光看到Mats朝这里走来。

 

 

“Benni，”Mats进来时Benedikt刚讲到Julian最近想养一只兔子这件事。看到Mats走进来他停住了话头。“又来看Mario？”

 

 

“嗯，他的情况怎么样？”Benedikt问的时候带着他一贯的温和笑容，但眼里的担忧隐藏不住。

 

 

“最近还不错，上次那种危急的情况已经很久没出现了。生命体征很稳定。”

 

 

“可是他很少醒过来。”Benedikt说道，语气里带上了担心。

 

 

“这很正常，血细胞减少导致大脑供氧不足。”他看了一眼紧闭着双眼的Mario，他是唯一一个知道真正原因的人，却不能说出来减免一点恋人的担心。“别担心。”他吻了吻Benedikt的额头。后者点点头。“希望下次我来Mario的情况能好些。”

 

 

“有什么情况我会通知你的，我保证。”Mats说道。

 

 

“嗯。”Benedikt说完推了他一下，“去工作吧，我继续在这里呆会。”Mats有些留恋地看了他一眼。走出了病房。

 

 

[3]

 

 

“病情介绍完了？”Marco看着他出来之后说道。这里的医护人员很少，所以Mats对着空气也不会有人看到。“人类为什么总喜欢给那些明明不可能解释清楚的事情安上一个看似科学的解释呢。”

 

 

“这个世界上很多人都在否认你的存在，如果说病人的病情是因为长时间呆在死神身边造成的，人们还怎么信任医院。”

 

 

“你从小就能看到那些灵物，居然还一心做医生。”Marco笑着说，“除了Mario，我最看不透的人就是你了。”

 

 

“做医生有什么不好，可以救人，又受人尊敬。”还让他遇到了Benni。“人类的一些执着你是不能理解的。”他说道。“就好像Benedikt，明明Mario和他没有血缘关系却还是经常来看他，把他当作弟弟。还有Mario，明知道你的身份，也知道和你在一起不会有什么好结果，但还是留在你身边。”

 

 

Marco沉默，他记得当初想过和Mario分开，因为那个时候他的身体已经开始变得虚弱了。但是Mario斩钉截铁地拒绝了，他说了什么？Marco回忆着。

 

 

“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，那为什么不可以在一起？”

 

“我会陪着你的Marco,这样你就不会那么孤独了。”

 

“别离开我。”

 

 

就这样他留下了，因为听到这番话的欣喜若狂，也为了他渴望温暖和对这份爱情的私心。

 

 

“他是个小傻瓜。”Marco说道。喜欢谁不好，偏偏喜欢上他。

 

 

“Marco，他不笨，知道自己的身体衰弱的原因，更知道和你在一起的结果。”Mats从他身边走过时说道，“但他没有逃离，你知道为什么吗？”

 

 

“因为他爱我。”这句话消散在走廊里。

 

 

因为爱，所以宁愿忍受身体上的痛苦也要留在他的身边。

 

 

Marco不明白人类的感情，就好像Mats说的，有时候人类的执念可怕而坚定，不是他能够理解的。

 

 

天神最后的那一句话忽然出现在他的脑海里，让他浑身一颤。

 

 

“你还不明白什么是爱。”

 

 

他当然不明白，因为不明白，所以好奇，所以靠近，所以沦陷。

 

 

“Sunny，你会不会怪我？”他问道，只是没有人回答他。

 

 

Marco在Benedikt离开后回到病房，坐在床边用手指勾勒着Mario的眉眼。明明见过更多比他好看的人和神，为什么偏偏就选择了他呢？

 

 

哪怕是神，也无法解释爱情的起源和有关它的一切。所以他们选择躲避。

 

 

Marco一直很不屑，对这种感情不屑，也对那些因为被他拿走爱人生命而痛哭流涕的人感到悲哀。回想起他被Mario看见的那一刻，他忽然明白为什么人们总是对这样危险的感情如同飞蛾扑火一般前仆后继。

 

 

没有理由，源于本能。

 

 

Mario缓慢睁开的眼睛打断了Marco的思绪。“Marco，我会死吗？”他问道。Marco握住了他的手指，“这么忽然问这个？有我在，你怎么会死呢？”

 

 

“不，”Mario坚定的摇摇头，“人总是要死的，告诉我，有一天，你也会向你拿走那些人的灵魂一样出现在我面前，然后收走我的灵魂吗？”

 

 

“……会。”Marco艰难地说出这个字眼。人类无法永生，他比谁都清楚。

 

 

“那能不能先答应我一个请求。”Mario的目光中带着一些急切。

 

 

“你说什么我都会答应你的。”Marco回答道，吻了吻Mario的无名指。

 

 

“能不能让我带着记忆死去。”

 

 

拿走一个人的灵魂之前，死神会先抹掉他的记忆，这样才能够确保灵魂完整并且洁净。Marco知道Mario为什么知道这个程序。那些为他续命的灵魂大概让他在睡梦里看到了很多东西。

 

 

“好，我答应你。”Marco说道。Mario带着笑意又一次睡去。

 

 

 

[4]

 

 

“也许我该离开他。”Marco站在塔尖上，俯视着城市被霓虹灯妆点出来的夜景。身边是他的同事，同为死神的Kevin。Mario的情况恶化了，虽然被Mats尽力抢救现在脱离生命危险，但也告诉了Marco用灵魂给他续命并不是长久之计。

 

 

“我该对此表示欣慰吗？”Kevin说道，明明要年轻不少却有一张老成又面瘫的脸。“我不明白你在想什么，Marco，接近一个人类本来就够糟了，还用这种方式和他在一起。”他摇摇头，“那些未到死期的人类，我们只能远远看着，记得吗？”这是他们第一天做死神时就被告知的事情。

 

 

“我很自私Kevin，很自私。”Marco说道，他知道Kevin能够理解自己，毕竟他们都是那么渴望温暖和光明。

 

 

“如果你离他远远的，他会过得很好。”Kevin耸耸肩说道。“就看你对他的爱能不能战胜你自私的本性了。”Kevin说完便离开去执行今天的任务了。

 

 

Marco知道Kevin并不是他看起来那么冷漠，也知道他对那个和哥哥一起开花店的男生什么感觉，似乎是叫Julian？Kevin永远都是在远远地看着，是因为一时兴趣不在乎还是因为过于在乎，也只有Kevin自己知道。

 

 

今天Marco没有任务，他不知道该去哪里。Mario还在重症监护室里呆着。如果不想让他的病情进一步恶化他现在最好不要出现在他面前。夜晚的风带着刀片般锋利的寒意，想到病床上脸色苍白的人，Marco下意识地咬住唇。

 

 

不能以爱的名义绑住他

 

 

 

[5]

 

 

“你决定了？”天神问道，目光掠过Marco决然的身影。

 

 

“是。”Marco回答道，眼睛看着地面上繁复的花纹，努力使自己的声音不颤抖。“我会取出那些帮他续命的灵魂，然后离开他，请您帮我……消除他的记忆。”

 

 

“可以，”天神回答道，声音里听不出喜怒，话锋一转，“那你，又是否需要我帮你消除记忆呢。”他满意地看到Marco突然抬起头带着惊慌看着他，“不，你不能这么做。”他甚至忘记带上敬语。和Mario的记忆是他以后再漫长生命中唯一的温暖。

 

 

“去亲手消除他的记忆吧，这样你才能学会压抑自己的感情。”话音刚落，Marco感到世界天旋地转，他已经被送到了医院的门前。

 

 

重症监护室不允许人进去探望，Marco看见Benedikt焦急地对Mats说着什么。如果不是因为在医院要保持安静，他大概已经吼出来了。没关系的，Mario很快就会好起来了。他在心里对Benedikt说道，也是在对自己说。

 

 

Marco将一个玻璃瓶放在床头，然后食指落在Mario的眉心，萤火虫似的灵魂一个个冒出来，流连在Mario的身边，似乎不愿意进入玻璃瓶。一闪一灭的光让黑暗的病房里少了一些压抑。Marco将手指移到额头，向上一挑，他们在一起的所有画面都出现在了两人的面前。Marco伸出手，手指颤抖着一张张地将它们抹去。

 

 

他的Mario，还会是那个快乐的少年。

 

 

[6]

 

 

Marco最后一次吻上他的唇，然后离开。

 

 

这样就够了，拥有他们之间的记忆，远远地看着他，Mario能够活得很好，这样就够了。

 

 

放手，也是爱情的一种方式。

 

 

他离开医院之后开始跑，不知道方向，也不知道要跑多久，只知道走得远远的，越远越好。一旦想通了，好像也没有那么难受。他按了按自己心脏的位置，一如既往地不像人类那样有节奏的跳动。

 

 

[7]

 

 

Mats的同事都说这是一个奇迹，一个晚上过去之后他们最棘手的一个病人身体完全康复。只有他知道一定是那个金发的死神做了些什么。“你还需要再观察一下，后天应该就可以出院了。”

 

 

“太好了。”Mario笑着说，他觉得自己似乎做了一个很长的梦，醒来就已经是一年后了。听医生说，这一年他都在病床上度过，但他却没有这段记忆。他尝试着向Mats说这件事，这个眼睛深邃迷人的男人只告诉他不记得的事情一定是不好或者不值得记住的。

 

 

“那对我来说还是一件好事了？”Mario问道，他的病号服下是因为插管子连接仪器而留下的伤口，这么说来，似乎确实是件好事。“不过我还是觉得少了什么。”他对Mats说道，“我在醒之前做了一个梦，梦到一片金色然后被黑暗掩去了。醒了之后觉得这里特别空。”他点点自己的心脏。

 

 

“大概是因为你睡太久了。”Mats隐隐猜到了原因，“Benedik说他和Julian马上就过来。”他转移开话题。“让他们带香肠芝士批萨给我！医院的病号饭好难吃。”Mario苦着脸吐吐舌头说。

 

 

Mats离开之后他背靠着枕头坐着，他觉得自己是真的忘记了很重要的事，很重要。可就像是项链断掉一环之后坠子落地不见踪迹一样，他无论如何也想不起来。也许就像Mats说的，不是什么很好的记忆？

 

 

他回忆起了自己的梦境，那片金色被黑暗吞没的时候，他是如此的无能为力。

 

 

眼泪落在他的手背上，Mario摸了一下自己的脸，他竟然哭了。也许是因为那个梦境，真的太过于孤独和绝望。

 

 

[8]

 

 

Kevin看着Julian带着笑容将向日葵拢在一起，用丝带扎好。自己也露出了笑容。Julian笑起来很好看，带着一种少年特有的自信和天真。这样的笑容，是值得他去守护的。

 

 

他不像Marco那样执着地去追寻那种那么不能拥有的感情，因为他清楚那是毒药，一旦沾上，就很难戒掉。但他也同样做不到完全放弃，所以他习惯这样远远的看着。在每个执行完任务的晚上之后看看他。

 

 

我喜欢你，你不需要知道。

 

 

“事情做完了？”Kevin问道，身边的Marco眼里掩不住疲惫。“嗯。”看着Julian和Benedikt坐上车。

 

 

Kevin看向他，Marco脖间的吊坠带着阳光一般的温度。“这是……”

 

 

“Mario的记忆。”Marco说道，“我答应过他，要让他带着记忆死去。等到我去取他灵魂的时候，”他停顿了一下，“我会把记忆还给他。”

 

 

“让他死前记起自己这么刻骨铭心地爱过一个死神？你可真残忍。”

 

 

他想了想，又加了一句，“残忍并且自私。”

 

 

“我可以没有你高尚，每天看看他就已经觉得足够了。”

 

 

[9]

 

 

出院之后Mario的生活开始回到正轨，继续自己中断的学业，偶尔帮Benedikt看着花店。身体好得好像他从没有得过一场所有医生都束手无策的大病。除了他那段空白的记忆之外，Mario对自己的生活很满意。

 

 

有时候他会有一种奇怪的感觉，似乎有什么人在看着自己。目光很温柔，没有让他又被冒犯的感觉。但是每次他回头看过去的时候，都是蔚蓝的天空和耸立的高楼。

 

 

也许是后遗症？他告诉自己。没有将这件事告诉任何人。

 

 

“他能感受到你的视线。”Kevin说着一件再明显不过的事实。Marco点点头。他在抹去Mario记忆的同时拿走了他能够看到非正常事物的能力。“无所谓，反正他也看不到我。”

 

 

“Kevin，如果，我是说如果，你可以做一天普通人，你会做什么？”Marco问道，身边的人思考了一下，最后说道，“我会去Julian那里买一束花。”

 

 

[10]

 

 

几十年后，Marco的名单上出现了Mario Gotze这个名字。

 

 

Mario的房间还和以前一样，布置得很温馨。他坐在床上，眼睛还是Marco第一次见到他时那样的明亮。“死神先生，你是来收走我的灵魂的吗？”

 

 

“Marco Reus，这是我的名字。”他走到Mario的面前，克制着自己抚摸他的脸的动作。

 

 

“Marco，你好。在我死之前，有一件事情可以诚实地回答我吗？”Mario的神情里没有对死亡的恐惧。他甚至勾起了嘴角。

 

 

“好。”

 

 

“这么多年以来，是你一直在看着我吗？在离我很远的地方。”

 

 

“……是。”Marco有些艰难地说。“你怎么知道的。”

 

 

“你刚才落在我身上的视线，和那些时候一样。”Mario笑着说，温柔，悲伤。“可是我不记得你了。”几十年来他都未曾寻回那段残缺的记忆。

 

 

“我会让你想起来的。”Marco靠近他，捏碎了自己脖间的吊坠。那些斑斓的画面争先恐后地冒出来。

 

 

Mario做蛋糕却把奶油糊了一脸，他靠在厨房门边看着

 

Mario握着他的手让他拿起一朵花，这是第一次他没有使植物枯萎

 

Mario给他讲刚看了一半的小说

 

Mario对他说我喜欢你

 

Mario说既然喜欢又为什么要分开

 

Mario说让我带着记忆死去

 

Mario……

 

 

那些画面填补了Mario脑海里的空白，他觉得自己又一次变得完整。这样的充实，即便是以死亡为代价，也是值得的。

 

 

“谢谢你，Marco。”

 

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

他说完这句话，微笑着合上双眼。灵魂慢慢飘出他的身体，那样的光明几乎灼伤Marco的眼睛。

 

 

“我也爱你，sunny。”他喃喃道。将吻落在Mario还有温度的唇上。

 

 

“有个好梦。”

 

 

[0]

 

 

走到花园的时候Marco忽然想起了曾经他们交往的时候Mario对他说的一句话。

 

在过去和未来的所有风景里，我最喜欢你。

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
